Aftermath
by Superville1
Summary: Elena just cant chose between Damon or Stefan. What happens when one night, Damon's upset about all of it, who would have guessed that Caroline would be the one to brighten his day? What happens when a friendship starts to grow between the two? What happens when Caroline starts to fall for Damon all over again, but Damon's heart still craves for Elena?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER!**

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! here I have yet another, new fanific for you guys! for our fav. couple! =) I really enjoyed this idea, and I hope you guys do too! **

**And here's the first Chapter to Aftermath! **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Caroline stood near the door of the boarding house, questioning herself on if she should knock. Feet tapping, she groaned, _I have to, I have to know what our next step is… if Klaus dies… we all could die…_

Taking a breath in Caroline knocked on the wide door only to be faced with no response. Brows furrowing, she knocked again, "Stefan?"

Silence.

Focusing on the door knob, Caroline found the door open. Her confusion growing, Caroline popped her head through the door only to see no one. Stepping into the boarding house, she closed the door behind her as she made her way through the hallway slowly, "Stefan?"

Caroline's head shot to the side as she heard a low growl, "What do you want Barbie?"

Caroline walked towards the slumped figure, laying on the couch, a bottle of liquor in his hand, as it dangled against the couch's side, "Damon?"

Damon looked up at Caroline, sitting up so that his back was now against the sofa. Caroline watched as Damon brought the bottle to his lips, gulping down half of it, before taking it away from his mouth.

Caroline nodded her head in disbelief, "Drinking away your sorrow?"

Damon groaned in frustration, "I was going to, but someone just had to interrupt my plans."

Caroline rolled her eyes, before getting back to what she was really here for, "Where's Stefan?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Damon's expression tensed, his features darkening slightly, which was noticed very well by Caroline, "He's probably at Elena's… taking her to the dance tomorrow after all…"

Caroline's eyes softened, as she watched Damon take another sloppy sip from the liquor, "Oh," she managed to get out, as an awkward silence flew between them, Damon simply drinking from the bottle once again, not realizing the awkwardness in the room.

Caroline, about to speak, only to be interrupted by Damon speaking, "Why? Why would she just do that? Just the other day ago… she kissed me… we had something… and once she returned she went running back to Stefan…?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed at Damon's questioning statement, as he continued, "Maybe she's just not that different from Katherine…"

Caroline sighed, as she made her way towards Damon's side, sitting next to him, causing his brows to furrow, "Hey. Elena is nothing like Katherine… it was all me… I told her to give Stefan a chance as well, she thought it would be a bad idea since you and her just came from the 'weekend getaway'… but I told her to give it a shot… you got your turn, now Stefan should get his shot as well…"

Damon's eyes widened slightly as he watched the blonde speak, "You… how could-"

Stopping mid-sentence Damon huffed a breathe in annoyance, anger growing, "Why don't you just simply mind your own business? Why meddle in peoples lives?"

Caroline's eyes widened at the sudden out burst, "I was not meddling! Elena's my friend, and she needed my help! I just gave her my opinion!"

"Out with your opinion! Why bring Stefan into it? Why?" Damon's voice slowly started to lower as his sentence finished.

Caroline stood up from the couch, anger flushing through her body as well, "I guess I just feel like I owe him that much! Yes, I'm bias, but why in hell would I support you! You used me as a sex and blood bank… continuously trying to kill me!"

Damon's face softened, as he looked up at the blonde. He watched as she started to walk away. Caroline's eyes widened slightly as she felt a hand in hers, stopping her from taking another step. Turning around, Caroline's eyes drifted to the hand in hers… Damon.

Damon's hand pulled her gently, causing her to sit on the couch next to him once again, Caroline's brows furrowed, as Damon continued to hold her hand, "W-"

"I'm sorry… for everything…" Damon whispered softly, his piercing blue eyes staring into Caroline's eyes as he spoke sincerely.

Caroline's eyes widened, she had waited for a very long time for him to apologize, but it had never happened… and along the way, Caroline just accepted the fact that Damon Salvatore simply didn't care… yet… here he was, apologizing, and Caroline couldn't believe a minute of it, "Are you drunk already?"

Damon chuckled slightly at Caroline's shocked expression, "Slightly, tipsy… but, seriously… what I did to you was terrible… no one deserved that… you didn't deserve that…"

Caroline sighed, "It's alright, Damon."

Damon's brows furrowed, "What?"

A small smile formed on Caroline's lips, "You were forgiven along time ago Damon… I mean, even without apologizing… I could see you were sorry for everything you did…"

Damon's brows furrowed, "How?"

Caroline laughed, "Well, firstly, you would always come to my rescue every time I were to get in trouble…"

Damon grinned, "What can I say, I'm just too amazing…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah. So, amazing."

Damon grinned at the sudden sarcasm coming from the blonde, his grin fell as Caroline spoke up once again.

"And… about Elena and Stefan… I'm sorry…" Caroline stated, softly, turning around on the couch, so she was now facing Damon.

Damon sighed, "You don't have to be… it was Elena's decision… and she chose Stefan… it's always Stefan…"

Caroline watched as Damon's expression darkened once again, her heart sank, "You can't think like that, Damon… there will be a day, when a girl will chose you, and only you… chose you for you, just the way you are…"

Damon head shot up at that, he smiled half-heartedly, at Caroline's way of trying to make him feel better.

Caroline smiled slightly, as Damon's features lightened slightly, "Oh. And you might want to try not falling in love with another doppelganger, or someone your brothers after… you know what? Just ignore every brunette you come across, running the other direction…"

Damon grinned at that, as he let a low chuckle escape his lips, "Really? So it depends on the hair colour now?"

Caroline nodded, a grin started to form on her lips, "Yup."

Damon laughed, his grin growing, "Which colour should I go after?"

Caroline shrugged, "I dunno… red, black… or maybe you can be creative… multi-coloured-"

"What about blonde… Blondie?" Damon asked teasingly, his grin growing.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she tried to ignore the fact that her heart had just skipped a beat, "W-what?"

Damon laughed, "Chill. I was just kidding."

Caroline sighed in relief, as she tried to ignore the tiny sting that played at her heart, "Good, because you lost your chance with this blonde."

Damon's brows arched, an amused expression flying on his features, "Really?"

Caroline chuckled, before she got off the sofa, having a confused Damon staring up at her, "Well, I should head out…"

Damon nodded, as he tried to hold in the urge of grabbing Caroline's hand again, simply asking her to stay… help him out of this… help him with Elena…

"Going so soon?"

Caroline's brows furrowed at Damon's tone of voice, almost as if he wanted her to stay. Caroline studied him for a moment, his facial features showing all the hurt he was going through. He needed someone… Damon may not admit it, but he did…

Caroline smiled, sighing, as she sat back down on the sofa, grabbing hold of the liquor bottle that was in Damon's hand, and taking a swig from it, causing Damon to look at her in pure confusion.

"You know what? I don't really have anything to do… why not just stay here for a while?"

Caroline looked Damon's way, grinning. Damon smiled, "Thanks, Caroline…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, an amused expression coming to play, "Did Damon Salvatore just call me Caroline?"

Damon rolled his eyes, as he let out a laugh. Caroline smiled at his laugh, "Your welcome, Damon…"

Caroline slumped onto the couch, only to have Damon's eyes follow her, "Do you guys have any blood around? I'm starving…"

Damon's brow arched, a grin growing, "Weren't you drinking Thumper?"

Caroline looked Damon's direction with a grin, "Yes, in fact, I am. But, I'm just craving something more right now…"

"Alright… there downstairs in the cellar…"

Caroline nodded, getting up from the couch, walking towards the cellar, only to stop in her tracks, as she faced Damon once again. Grin still in place.

"And besides… what Stefan doesn't know, wont kill him…"

Damon looked at Caroline, his eyes wandering, as a smile formed on his lips. Caroline grinned, winking at Damon before walking off to find the cellar. Damon chuckled, nodding his head at the blonde, before staring at the hallway where Caroline had walked through. He wouldn't lie… at times… he didn't mind Caroline being around…

* * *

**I smell FRIENDSHIP! :P**

**Hehehehehehehehe!**

**How'd you like it?**

**First chapter alright so far?**

**Please do comment on it, I want to know how you guys liked the chapter, and what you guys think about the story idea overall!**

**=)**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters. But, if I did, I would soooooo put Damon and Caroline together. DAROLINE FOREVER! **

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Again, no excuses, but, wow. Been a looooooonnggg time since this story update. WOW. But, I did good today, I updated 2 stories in one day, and wrote out a new chapter for other story...**

**LOOL, I'm exhausted. **

**Anyway, here's the second official chapter to Aftermath, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

* * *

A bright light swayed through the curtains, the faint piercing sun crept throughout the dull space. The light travelled slowly across the floor of the well-known Salvatore home. The lifeless atmosphere almost disappearing once the sun surrounded the area.

The light hit his eyes hard as he tightly shut them even more. An unfamiliar noise bounced off his dry lips as the pounding in his head seemed to worsen. Tired eyes slowly fluttering open, Damon groaned in annoyance as he stirred on the rough couch, trying to have his eyes not make eye contact with the burning light.

The couch was surprisingly comfortable, he just wanted to bury himself further into it and fall back asleep. His paradise like thought ended quickly as the other side of the couch seemed  
to be occupied as well.

Damon took a deep breath, as he tried to not feel extremely annoyed by the constant stirring on the other side of the couch.

Trying to ignore it, Damon closed his eyes once again, trying to regain the sleep he desperately wanted and needed. But there was no use. The stirring kept occurring and loud, earth shaking noises were heard from the other side of the couch.

Snoring.

Damon practically growled as he muttered lowly, half asleep, "What the _fuck_Stefan!"

Damon's brows furrowed for a moment as he managed to let realization kick in. Popping his head upward, Damon's eyes widened slightly at a familiar blonde at the edge of the couch.

_Caroline?_

Eye's widening, Damon whipped his head down, both of their clothes remained intact which made relief stroke Damon's body as he sighed a huge breath. His confusion seemed to simply increase as he tried to recall what had happened the other night. This only made his head pound harder. All he could muster out about last night was how he had been drinking after finding out his boring of a brother had been  
chosen by little Miss doppelgänger. He even seemed to remember Caroline entering the boarding house, but all was a quick and dark blur after that. Damon's thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh that escaped the blonde on the other side of the couch. Straining his neck to get a better look at the blonde, Damon rolled his eyes as he noticed Caroline still asleep.

"Blondie," Damon called out pushing himself to sit up on the couch, as he quickly rubbed his tired eyes. Damon cringed slightly at how dry his mouth was; he needed something to drink. Damon's eyes wandered the living room for a moment, as everything seemed to be quite intact. Eyes trailing back towards Caroline, Damon huffed in a breath at her still sleeping form, "Caroline…?"

Not knowing how to exactly wake her, Damon sat up slightly, arching his neck further, trying to get a better look at the sleeping blonde's face. Damon's brows furrowed slightly as he battled his thoughts in trying to remember what exactly happened last night. His muffled thoughts were interrupted by Caroline stirring slightly in her sleep.

Before he could say anything to wake her up, Caroline started to mumble slightly in her sleep. At first Damon simply rolled his eyes at the blonde, but his eyes seemed to widen when sudden moans started to come from the blonde. Whipping his head towards the blonde, Damon tried to move in closer to Caroline in order to hear exactly what she was mumbling about.

Moving her head slightly, Caroline moaned again, only to have Damon's brows arch, a wide smirk falling on his lips, _What is she dreaming about?_

"O-Oh… I love it when you—" moans and continuous mumbling continued that slight outburst. Damon tried not to burst out laughing as he wanted to know exactly what Blondie was dreaming about.

Damon neared Caroline on the couch, practically hovering over her as he continued to listen to her mumbling.

"Mmmm… Ed— Mmm, E-dward…"

Damon snorted slightly as he rolled his eyes at the sleeping blonde. He should have known… only Blondie would have sex dreams about the whipped vampire from Twilight.

"Mmm, Wha— Jacob?" Caroline mumbled in her sleep, her brows knitting slightly in her sleep.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath.

"Caroline, wake up…"

Caroline's mumbling seemed to suddenly stop, which caused Damon's eyes to narrow slightly.

Then it happened.

A jolt of pain rose at his now broken nose, as Caroline suddenly woke up popping forward only to have her forehead hit Damon's nose. _That was the last time I ever went near her…_

"Awhh, what the hell Barbie?!" Damon growled lowly, grabbing his nose and cracking it, allowing it to be back in place (no longer broken).

Damon sat on the other side of the couch, one of his hands still at his nose, as he stared at a slightly confused Caroline.

Caroline didn't exactly understand what exactly had happened just a few moments ago, but she felt a sudden pounding in her head at the contact. Eyes travelling towards Damon who sat on the other side of the couch, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Damon rubbing his nose, "Well maybe next time you shouldn't hover over me like that when I'm sleeping…"

Damon smiled sarcastically at the blonde, his face hardening right after as he spoke, "Well maybe you shouldn't sleep and moan on _my_ couch."

Thank god Caroline was a vampire because if she weren't her face would be completely red, "I wasn't moaning…"

Damon grinned at Caroline who seemed to be avoiding eye contact, removing his hand from his noise, Damon looked towards the blonde, "Whatever Blondie, your twisted sex dreams are none of my concern, although hearing your little monologue on the couch was quite amusing," Damon's smirk simply seemed to grow at Caroline's sudden scowl.

"Yeah, like you said, my dreams have nothing to do with you, so mind your own business," Caroline gave a little sarcastic smile of her own at the ending of her comeback, only to have Damon smirk back at her, "Oh I'm glad they have nothing to do with me… I couldn't imagine myself having a foursome with you, a whipped vampire and a hairy mutt," to add onto his point Damon flinched in way that Caroline knew was fake.

Rolling her eyes Caroline sat up onto the couch as well, "Please, like I'd ever dream about you."

Damon's brow arched slightly, a smirk still playing on his face, sighing he got up from the couch, looking down at Caroline, "Okay if this little vampire reunion is over, I'd like to drown myself with some blood… so if you'd show yourself to the door…" Damon trailed off, glancing between both Caroline and the door.

Caroline's brows furrowed slightly, and here she thought that they could actually be friends. It's like he didn't remember anything that happened last night. How much they shared with each other… He even apologized for havens sake! Caroline sighed internally, but that was Damon Salvatore for you, always pushing people away and hiding his feelings under his snarky comments. But she knew that one night wasn't going to change anything for Damon. He was still hurting over Elena, and he needed someone. He needed a friend. And it slightly scared and surprised Caroline. But she was, she was his friend, and she was planning on helping him through this even though he may not like her, because she knew how it felt to have her heart broken, to be chosen second.

It's funny though, the one she was planning on helping _was _the one that broke her heart_, _and_ he_ was the one who chose her second.

"Yeah, I'd like a drink too… Thanks for being so kind!"

Damon smiled slightly at the sarcastic tone coming from the slightly frustrated blonde. Her frustration confused him though, it's not like Damon was acting different… he was always this way with her.

Caroline stood up from the couch, only to be little_ too_ close to Damon's standing form. Stepping back, Damon got this sudden warm feeling in his stomach as Caroline moved past him and towards the main door. Hesitating at first, Damon spoke without thinking, "W-Would you like something to drink…?"

Caroline froze in her step, clearly surprised at the sudden offer that escaped Damon's lips. Caroline wasn't the only one who was surprised; Damon's eyes widened at his own words, as he tried to process what exactly had happened. Turning around, Caroline smiled at the flustered Damon.

"I'd love a drink."

* * *

Damon stood at the kitchen counter, glancing at Caroline who sat on the kitchen counter a few feet away from him, sipping blood from her mug.

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly, "Since when do you drink from the blood bag?"

Caroline smiled slightly as she placed the mug next to her on the counter. Looking up at Damon, she watched as he took a sip from his own mug, "Since now," Caroline watched as Damon's confusion deepened, "And like I said last night… What Stefan doesn't know won't kill him."

Damon grinned slightly as he stared back at Caroline. Brows furrowing slightly, Damon looked at Caroline with confused and curious eyes, "What exactly happened last night?"

Caroline's sighed, _and he remembers nothing… great. Just great…_

"Well, for starters we actually got along," Caroline started, smiling at Damon, "Oh, and you told me _everything_."

Damon neared Caroline who still sat on the counter, gulping slightly Damon looked at Caroline, "What do you mean by _everything_…?"

Caroline smiled warmly at Damon's worried features, "You trusted me with things you hadn't told anyone before, and it was nice," Caroline warm smile stayed, only to have Damon's stomach flutter.

Damon nodded as he tried to ignore the warm sensation in his stomach, trying to ignore the subject slightly Damon sipped his mug again.

Already knowing the answer, Caroline sighed, "So are you going to the dance tonight?"

Caroline watched as Damon's face fell, her eyes softened, "Damon you shouldn't let Elena and Stefan influence you like that…"

Damon's eyes widened slightly at the fact that Caroline knew about Elena and Stefan, but he shrugged it off as it was probably something he had said last night… you know… when he was_ trusting_ her…

Damon's body suddenly tensed, his blue eyes cold, causing Caroline to stare back at him confused.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Damon asked, his voice rising. Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she got off the counter, stepping towards him, "Damon I was just trying—"

"You were what- huh, trying to comfort me in my time of need? Set me on the straight path?" Damon asked his voice seemingly rising every second.

"No. Damon –"

"No Caroline. Why don't you just do me a favour and go ask yourself why Lockwood ditched you… huh, everyone ditches you don't they… they just never seem satisfied." Damon snapped, regretting it instantly as Caroline's face fell, a hurt expression playing at her facial features, "Car—"

"I should go," Caroline stated as she tried to hide exactly how pained she was after hearing that.

Damon watched as Caroline walked past him, hearing the footsteps of the blonde carry near the hall, sighing Damon vampire sped, only to come face to face with her. Caroline didn't even jump as she looked up at him, silently waiting for him to move out of her way, "Caroline—"

Caroline sighed, looking up at him, "It's okay Damon, I understand… your Damon Salvatore… you don't need anyone's help or anyone's comfort… you don't need a _friend_…" Damon's brows furrowed at Caroline's words. _Friend_. Since when was she my_ friend_?

"Your Damon Salvatore…" Caroline stated softly, before moving past an expressionless Damon. Looking back one last time, Caroline closed the door behind her and exited the boarding house, leaving a still frozen Damon with his thoughts.

How'd you like it?

Was it good? bad?

Anyway, the next chapter will be on the dance... what do you guys think... will Damon go or not? Will there be a little conversing with Damon and Caroline at the dance... (maybe a little dancing while conversing?;)) LOOL, I don't know what I'm doing right now. I'm tired and sleeping. Don't judge me.

Anywhooo, how'd you like it?

Comment?

Review?

* * *

_"That's for me to know... and for you to... dot, dot, dot."_

_- Damon Salvatore_


End file.
